1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shaping apparatus, and more particularly to an automatic spring-roll shaping apparatus for converting a spring-roll semiproduct into a spring-roll product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional automatic spring-roll shaping apparatus forms a part of an automatic spring-roll shaping machine for converting a spring-roll semiproduct 12 into a spring-roll product 13. The spring-roll semiproduct 12 includes a body 121, a skin extension 122 extending from the body 121, and a batter 123 applied on a trailing end of the skin extension 122. The automatic spring-roll shaping apparatus 11 includes a conveying belt 111 and a stainless steel net 112 disposed above the conveying belt 111. When the spring-roll 12 is moved under the stainless steel net 112, voids formed between the skin and fillings become smaller, and the whole skin extension 122 is eventually attached to the body 121 to form the spring-roll product 13. As such, the trailing end of the skin extension 122 forms easily folds on the body 121. Furthermore, the fillings cannot be received within the skin in a sufficiently close fitting manner, so that, when the spring-roll product is placed into a box, dents are inevitably formed in an outer surface of the spring-roll product due to contact between a hand and the spring-roll product.